Harvey Birdman
Harvey Birdman (born 1988) is a former superhero and one of the lead criminal defense attorneys at the law offices of Sebben & Sebben. Personality Harvey is a failed third-rate super hero, who has traded in his volcano base for a corner office in the law firm of Sebben & Sebben after growing tired of the stresses of fighting crime. Now a third-rate lawyer, he is determined to solve the case to which he has been assigned though occasionally he loses sight of the people in the case whenever more personal problems appear. Aside from being a mediocre lawyer, Harvey struggles socially as well, having poor luck with women. He also is not too quick on the uptake when it comes to Mafia-like threats. Some characters, like Boo Boo and Magilla Gorilla, have revealed a bisexual side but he is part of a marriage to a gorgeous redhead named Gigi. Powers He gets strength and power from sunlight, and grows weak if kept away from the sun for too long. His superpowers include flight, the ability to create a shield of solid light, and the ability to shoot destructive energy beams from his fists. These powers are thought to stem from the crest on his helmet, though Harvey isn't entirely sure of the crest's true role in his powers. He also has large wings growing out of his back, genetically inherited from his father. Co-Workers *Avenger (Harvey's sidekick and legal secretary) *Peanut (Harvey's legal clerk) *Debbie (Harvey's secretary) *Phil Ken Sebben (Harvey's boss) *Antonio de Ribera Garcia Azul Falcóne (Blue) *Peter Potamus *Judy Ken Sebben (Harvey's self-appointed "sidekick") Rival Lawyers *Myron Reducto *Vulturo *Evelyn Spyro Throckmorton *Stan Freezoid *Shado the Brain Thief *M!!!butu Enemies *X the Eliminator *Professor Elliott Taggart the Deadly Duplicator *Nitron *Murro List of People Harvey has Represented * Dr. Benton Quest * Apache Chief * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo * Boo Boo Bear * Shoyu Weenie * Fred Flintstone * Phil Ken Sebben * Secret Squirrel * Inch High Private Eye * Ernie Devlin * Speed Buggy * Ding-a-Ling Wolf * George Jetson * Grape Ape * Doggie Daddy * Yakky Doodle * Quick Draw McGraw * Wally Gator * Ricochet Rabbit * Morocco Mole * Captain Caveman * Mr. Peebles * Race Bannon & Benton Quest * Top Cat * Clamhead * Tinker (Represented by Harvey's Clone) * Mentok the Mind Taker * Atom Ant * Hair Bear * Pixie and Dixie * Squiddly Diddly Trivia * Favorite films are Birdman of Alcatraz and Michael * Likes Wilfred Brimley and The Simpsons * Considers Darius Rucker and Connie Chung influences. * After his "successful" defense of Apache Chief, the chief along with Black Vulcan created The Multi-Culture Pals * He is involved in an eight-way marriage to Gigi, ironically being the only one she will not kiss or sleep with. Gigi cannot even remember Harvey's own name, often referring to him as "Henry". * Harvey still wears his Birdman mask down to the collarpiece, along with every outfit he wears. In Death by Chocolate, the Birdman costume appears on Harvey's arms when he rolls up his sleeves, although his arms would be bare in every instance following. In Guitar Control, Mentok rips the entire Birdman costume out from Harvey's current outfit. * He is voiced by Gary Cole, who played Bill Lumbergh in Mike Judge's Office Space, and voice of Dr. James Timothy Possible on Disney Channel's Kim Possible. ** Prior to having his own show, Birdman was originally voiced by Scott Finnell on Space Ghost Coast to Coast. * In several early episodes of Season 1, pupils would randomly appear for a brief second in Harvey's eyes, typically in moments of distress. * There was a brief period where Harvey was a "bachelorette party entertainer". * It's unclear whether he ever completed – or even attended – law school. He seemingly received his law degree from a three-hour correspondence course. In Bird Girl of Guantanamole, he is quick to criticize Judy Ken Sebben, then disguised as Bird Girl, for achieving a diploma from the same course, but is quick to overturn his own degree when inspected by Peanut. This is again referenced in the Harvey Birdman: Attorney At Law Volume 2 Boxset, the digipack case inside is made to look like a fake book written by Myron Reducto called "Reducto Guides-3 Hour Law School" with a picture of Harvey saying "I Got My Degree Over Lunch!!!" Category:Main Characters Category:Lawyers